


Fan Nro 1

by yami_fudou08



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spoilers, Voxman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_fudou08/pseuds/yami_fudou08
Summary: El profesor Venomous le revela a Boxman un gran secreto, sin embargo no esperaba esa reaccion tan entusiasta. Spoiler de Episodio "Big Reveal". Leve Voxman





	Fan Nro 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
Este es un mini drabble que empecé a escribir hace un rato (despues del capitulo "Big Reveal") pero no había tenido tiempo para terminarlo ya que estoy ocupada estudiando xD Pero hoy me enteré de varias cosas que ocurrieron en la serie y pensé que sería mejor subirlo ahora. ¡Así que me puse a escribir! Y lo termine :)
> 
> Ahora con todo lo que está pasando en la serie, les dejo el fic para olvidar un poco el dolor x'D
> 
> ¡ALERTA!  
Contiene SPOILER de "Big Reveal", si ya viste el capitulo disfrutenlo. También contiene algo leve de voxman. Disfrutenlo doble :)

Fan Nro 1

Boxman llevaba un tiempo riendo a carcajadas en el suelo, mientras que Venomous lo observaba despreocupado. Tal vez en el inicio, cuando se había atragantado con su té al oír tal revelación, se preocupo. Pero luego de recuperarse había comenzado a reír sin parar.

Simplemente, siguió con lo suyo. Revolvía su taza de té mientras leía el periódico, hasta que poco a poco el científico empezó a quedar sin aire. Venomous vio sobre su hombro aliviado por que al fin hubiera parado. 

-¿Que?-preguntó aguantando la risa al ver su semblante tan grave y serio, sin embargo el profesor Venomous ni se inmuto.-¡¿Es en serio?!-exclamó Boxman sorprendido.-Pensé que lo decias como una broma.

-¿Te parece que haría una bromas sobre eso?-le pregunto Venomous volviendo a su lectura.

Se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo. Lo decía muy enserio, y en cierto caso, no haría una broma sobre eso. Pero…-¿Es en serio?-volvió a preguntar.-Es decir…en serio K.O es tu…

-Es mi hijo, sí.-dijo Venomous completando la frase tranquilamente, mientras dejaba el periódico de lado.

Boxman sabía de la existencia de Silver Spark, la madre de K.O, una superheroína reconocida. Ante eso solo se preguntaba ¿Cómo? Ella era una superheroína y él un villano.-¿En qué momento ambos estuvieron juntos?-le pregunto confundido por la situación.

-Verás, cuando dos personas se quieren mucho...comenzó a decir Venomous con gracia como si fuera lo más lógico.

-¡No me refiero a eso!-lo detuvo Boxman avergonzado. Venomous rio un poco por la incomodidad que había puesto en su compañero. Este se sentó junto a él un poco sonrojado, evitando pensar en la escena que casi pone en su cabeza.- Lo que quiero decir, ¿Cómo es que...?-Intentó preguntar pero no sabía encontrar las palabras correctas.-¿De donde conoces a Silver Spark?-pregunto de una forma muy directa como si estuviera pidiendo explicaciones. Tanto que hasta Venomous se percató de esa forma tan extraña de preguntar.-Es decir, eres un villano, ella superhéroe…-empezó a explicar nervioso. Tomó un sorbo de su taza de té para disimular, esperaba no sonar como una pareja celosa. 

\- Yo era Laserblast y...-antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Boxman le escupió exageradamente todo el té directo a Venomous.

-¡¿Laserblast?!-Exclamó ignorando haber empapado a su compañero.-¿ÉL Laserblast?

-Bueno, sí.- le respondió Venomous secándose con un pañuelo aun intentando conservar su dignidad.-Pero fue hace muchos años.

Se avergonzó de sobremanera al ver como Boxman lo observaba apoyado ya encima de la mesa con un brillo en sus ojos, aún más grandes de los que había visto antes.-¿Qué sucede?

-Laserblast…-decía lentamente mientras lo observaba y se acercaba a él. Venomus solo retrocedió desconcertado, no por la cercanía, de hecho eran bastante unidos, pero el hecho de que reaccionara así al enterarse que era Laserblast, lo hacía sentir extraño.-¡Espera!-exclamó Boxman al recordar algo importante. Fue directo a un ropero, comenzó a sacar y a mover cosas. Las lanzaba haciéndolas a un lado, mientras apartaba unas cajas.

Venomous se aproximó a ver que tanto buscaba. Seguía sacando mas y mas cajas. Eran demasiadas cajas, por algo se hacía llamar Boxman. 

Abrió un par de cajas examinando su interior y revolviendo todo lo de adentro.-Es esta.-dijo a sí mismo al identificar la caja. Se adentro sin importarle el polvo o el mucho tiempo que estuvo guardada. Lanzaba cualquier objeto que estaba a su paso hasta que por fin dio con una pequeña caja metálica. Apresurado la abrió y revisó su interior. Venomous curioso, intento ver que buscaba pero retrocedió cuando Boxman se aproximo a él para enseñarle lo que tanto buscaba.-¡Aca esta!-dijo mostrándole una vieja tarjeta de poder. 

Venomus algo perplejo sujeto la carta que le entregaba. Su imagen, su antigua imagen, estaba allí con el nombre "Laserblast" y su puntaje correspondiente.- Es mi carta de poder.- anunció vacilante.-"Pero muy vieja"-Pensó el científico al ver los bordes algo gastados y el color en general algo desteñido.-Es…

-Sabiendo lo de ahora es un poco vergonzoso, pero…-comenzó a decir Boxman.

-Es la primera edición.-expreso Venomous un tanto encantado. No podía imaginar que, en primer lugar, Boxman coleccionara esas tarjetas. Y segundo, que tuviera al menos una de superhéore y mas encima una tan vieja. Tal vez la adquirió en una época en que no consideraba ser un villano.

-¡Si! ¡La obtuve apenas salió al mercado!-dijo entusiasmado a que reconociera que la tarjeta fuera de la primera edición.

Venomous observó a su compañero muy entusiasmado por el tema. Aun asi no podia entender ¿Porque se entusiasmaba con el superhéroe que había sido en ese tiempo? Boxman apartó la mirada tímido y comenzó a balbucear.-Bueno, es que aunque fuera villano, no podía negar lo asombroso que era, digo… ¡Que aun eres! Como Laserblast ¡Digo tu! Digo… Argg…-se sujetó la cabeza confundido y ruborizado. No negaba que Venomous lo entorpecia de vez en cuando, pero el hecho de que hubiera sido Laserblast hacía que fuera más difícil hablar con él. 

-Oh…-Venomus sonrió levemente y un poco apenado. Podía recordar cuando unos fanáticos se acercaban a él para autógrafos y fotografías. Aunque hace muchos años que no pasaba por una situacion asi, podía identificar a un fan cuando lo veía. No obstante, eran recuerdos de los que no le agradaban rememorar. Al menos esos tiempos.-Supongo, que no querrás un autógrafo.- Preguntó en tono de broma. Con algo asi si podía bromear.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, Boxman ya le estaba ofreciendo un marcador y una gran sonrisa embobada.

Venomus suspiro un poco incómodo. No pensó que realmente quería su firma, pero al verlo tan maravillado ¿Que más podía hacer? No podía decirle que no, aunque rememorar esos tiempos en que fue héroe no lo alentaban, de todas formas tomo el marcador y se dispuso a firmar la tarjeta. No sin antes de ver de reojo a Boxman que nuevamente lo observaba con esos brillos en sus ojos. Apartó la vista un poco irritado, sino quedaría ciego. No creía que su fanatismo fuera tan grande. 

Era algo nuevo que sabía de él. Siempre le gusto conocerlo más, aunque esta situación fuera rara e incómoda. Pero, seguía siendo Boxman. Lo quería sin importar sus preferencias, incluso si eso incluyera a su pasado.

Finalmente se dispuso a escribir, tomó unos segundos en recordar cómo era su antigua firma. Después de todo, suponía que quería la firma de Laserblast. Termino de escribir y le extendió la tarjeta para entregarsela. Jamas habia visto una cara de alegría tan grande de alguien al recibir un autógrafo de él o una sonrisa tan grande de parte de Boxman. Y eso que, aunque fuera un villano, solia sonreir bastante.-Espera.- dijo Venomus quitando la carta del alcance del científico y volvió a escribir en ella. Boxman intento mirar curioso sobre lo que escribía, pero de inmediato le volvió a entregar la tarjeta.

Boxma la cogió emocionado y su rostro se iluminó de felicidad no solo por el autógrafo sino por el mensaje extra. "Para Boxy, mi fan Nro 1"

-¿Esta bi..-Venomus no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta y Boxman lo abrazo tan fuerte que le quitó el aliento.-Creo que si.-logró decir apenas.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…-repetía una y otra vez mientras daba saltitos entusiasmado. Finalmente lo soltó y se fue saltando de alegría, mientras observaba su carta recién autografiada por Laserblast, bueno, por el Profesor Venomus, pero antes era Laserblast. No importaba al menos cumplio uno de sus sueños. Laserblast autografió su tarjeta. ¡Y estaba vivo! ¡Y más aún, viva con él! -"¡Estuve junto a él todo este tiempo!".-ante ese pensamiento se desvaneció y cayó al suelo con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

Venomus se acercó a verlo en su delirio. A sus ojos, se desmayó de alegría. Entre fans eso jamas lo habia visto.

Aunque antes era algo común autografiar algo expresando ser su mayor fan, no se había equivocado con esa dedicatoria a Boxman. Él había alcanzó un nuevo nivel con desmayarse.

La verdad, nunca le agrado tanto tener fans, la mayoría lo asustaban o lo incomodaban. Pero esta vez, aunque fuera una situación similar, podría sentir un cariño por parte del villano. Sonrió un poco halagado, a pesar de sus locuras. Aunque ya se había acostumbrado, así era él. Seguía siendo Boxman apesa todo, solo que ahora, también era su fan N1.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado :3  
No he visto todos los capítulos de la serie, pero vi los más importantes xD así que espero que este fic haya quedado "acorde con la serie"
> 
> Recuerden que cualquier sugerencia y amenaza de muerte o amenaza de muerte encubierta como sugerencia es bienvenida.
> 
> Bye bye


End file.
